Reflets
by Risaa
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule pendant le voyage de nos amis alaviriens chez les Haïnouks, après la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort...Ewilan et Salim, coincés en Angleterre, font une étrange rencontre. Resterons-ils ? Cross-over Ewilan/Harry Potter, EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

« Ewie, attention ! » Ewilan sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Salim une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne la percute, un khazargante lancé à ses trousses.

- Mais que… commença-t-elle, étourdie.

- Vite, Ewilan !

Instinctivement, elle lui attrapa la main, avant de se jeter dans les Spires, effrayée, où elle bouscula l'esprit d'un dessinateur occupé à matérialiser une flamme, avant de reprendre tant bien que mal son chaotique pas sur le côté.

Salim et Ewilan disparurent.


	2. I Arrivée

Les contours d'un paysage d'Angleterre se découpaient devant eux.

- Londres ? s'étonna Salim.

Ewilan était agenouillée près d'un rocher, la tête entre les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Ewie ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Noir… trop noir… répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Salim attendit patiemment qu'elle soit calmée avant de lui poser la question qui lui démangeait la langue :

- Pourquoi Angleterre ? Tu y es allée avec les Duciel ?

Comme à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le nom de ses parents adoptifs, le visage d'Ewilan s'assombrit.

- Je ne suis jamais allée en vacances avec les Duciel.

- Mais alors… ?

- Quand j'étais dans l'Imagination, j'ai percuté l'âme de quelqu'un, ce qui m'a détournée de ma destination d'origine, à savoir le bateau-voiles… Mais comme tu le sais, il est en théorie impossible de faire un pas sur le côté vers un endroit que l'on ne connaît pas. Il y a d'ailleurs un professeur de l'Académie qui faisait des recherches sur ce sujet.

- Mais pourtant, Mathieu…

- …est un cas exceptionnel ! Lui ne se rend pas compte qu'il passe dans les Spires lorsqu'il dessine… Moi, la collision m'a propulsée en Angleterre, mais comme je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, ce fut comme si j'étais aspirée par un gigantesque trou noir…

Ewilan frissonna à ce souvenir.

- Mais je suis quand même arrivée à destination, ce qui prouve que c'est bien possible !

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? J'ai faim !


	3. II Une pause avant de repartir

Salim poussa un soupir de contentement tout en se massant le ventre, et repoussa son assiette vide.

- Môssieur est-il rassasié ? se moqua Ewilan.

- Je n'ai pas tellement mangé ! protesta Salim. Et, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation, de toute manière, ce qu'on mange en Gwendalavir est bien meilleur.

Son visage devint soudain plus grave.

- Au fait, demanda-t-il prudemment, tu… ne peux toujours pas nous ramener ?

Ewilan soupira. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre, elle avait plusieurs fois tenté d'effectuer le pas sur le côté, mais sans succès. Elle n'avait plus atteint l'Imagination que pour des dessins mineurs, comme au temps d'Ahmour dès qu'elle se projetait dans les Spires, la peur l'étreignait et elle retournait en arrière. Elle avait quand même réussi à faire apparaître une carte de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, et qui changeait en fonction de leurs déplacements.

- Do you want something else ? demanda la serveuse en tirant Ewilan de ses pensées.

- No, thank you, répondit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Salim, qui semblait prêt à accepter. Une fois de plus, elle se félicita d'avoir appris l'anglais, avant d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité Alavirienne !

Elle alla payer, en faisant la grimace devant le prix réclamé. « À Londres, la vie est chère », songea-t-elle. Elle était tout de même contente de n'en être pas arrivée trop loin, car Salim et elle avaient en tête de prendre le train pour gagner la France, et de là rejoindre les Boulanger, chez qui elle savait qu'ils pourraient se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve tout son Don.

Une fois sortis, elle tira de sa poche la carte magique, qu'elle déplia. Un camion qui passa devant eux lui rappela sa première excursion en Gwendalavir, lorsqu'elle avait manqué de peu de se faire écraser, mais elle s'empêcha de sombrer dans la mélancolie.

- Regarde, il y a une gare pas très loin d'ici, à deux stations de métro…

- Mieux vaut garder notre argent pour le train, nous en aurons sûrement besoin, dit sombrement Salim. Mais à part ça, nous avons encore des jambes, que je sache, alors allons-y !


	4. III King's Cross

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ewilan tandis qu'elle consultait le tableau des départs.

- Onze heures moins cinq, lui indiqua Salim en regardant la grande horloge murale.

- Super, on a le temps !

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur qui marquait la séparation entre les deux voies, et se sentit tomber en arrière… Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que déjà, elle avait atterri de l'autre côté, très surprise et chamboulée. Mais déjà Salim était à côté d'elle, l'air ahuri.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu ! Mais… c'est cool, ce truc ! ils ont beaucoup de passages secrets comme celui-ci, les Anglais ?

Mais Ewilan ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à détailler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent.

Un grand train rouge et or crachait des panaches de fumée en sifflant. Sur le quai, des jeunes de onze à dix-sept ans environ, souvent accompagnés de leurs parents et fratrie, poussaient des chariots où ils avaient posé de grosses malles. Parfois, une cage ou un panier était posé par-dessus, et la gare retentissait du tapage des conversations mêlé aux miaulements des chats, aux hululements des hiboux, et aux croassements des crapauds. Les gens s'interpellaient, riaient, sans remarquer que deux étrangers à leur monde restaient plantés à l'entrée, ahuris.

- Hé, poussez-vous, dont ! leur cria un grand roux dégingandé qui venait, lui aussi, de surgir du mur.

En se retournant, Ewilan vit une pancarte : "Quai 9 3/4".

- Ron, soit poli… Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione, leur dit une fille brune, qui semblait accompagner le dénommé Ron. Vous êtes nouveaux ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard…

- Non, nous sommes là… par erreur, souffla Ewilan.

- Oh, oh ! Des Moldus ? À réflexion, non, vous n'auriez pas pu passer la barrière.

- Peut-être un nouvel elfe ? dit en souriant un autre garçon, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui semblait ne pas s'être coiffé, et qui portait des lunettes rondes. Salut, moi c'est Harry. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous dans le compartiment des Préfets, vous pourrez ainsi nous raconter votre histoire…

- Mais…, protesta Salim, le train…

- Pff, vous avez passé la barrière, il y a bien une raison ! Et, connaissant ma Her-mignonne, dit le roux en la prenant par l'épaule, elle ne vous lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé de réponse à l'énigme que vous êtes !

- Ils vont s'inquiéter, Ellana, Edwin, les Enfants du Vent…

- Au point où on en est, soupira Ewilan.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Ron.


End file.
